


And When He Falls

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone flirts with the Devil--but only for Sean does he flirt back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When He Falls

  
It's said that everyone flirts with the Devil at least once in their lives.  
Sean suspected, however, that very few people had the Devil flirt back. Even though Viggo was in full beard and flowing hair for Aragorn's coronation, Sean doubted Aragorn would have had that wicked look in his eye. Or that smoky, sexy voice, purring illicit suggestions quietly into his ear. Aragorn--and Viggo--had disappeared, and he faced Lucifer, tempting and taunting. Sean was no angel, never had been--and falling suddenly seemed a very attractive proposition indeed.  
Damning caution and propriety, Sean leaned forward... and fell.  



End file.
